Rana/Gallery
VOCALOID Software RanaV4u1MOJI_600.png|Rana (VOCALOID3) RanaV4_300_boxart.png|Rana V4 package RanaV4u 300.png|Rana V4 upgrade package ranamve.jpg|Mobile Vocaloid Editor icon Logo Rana_Logo.jpg|Logo Character Rana.png|Rana V3 full illustration RanaV4full.png|Rana V4 full illustration Pets Sacchan_official.jpg|Sacchan/Sakiko Jasmine_Researcher_official.jpg|Jasmine Kenkyuuin Morioshishou_official.jpg|Morio Shishou Vol.07-Rana-05.jpg|Jasmine Kenkyuuin in winter attire Vol.07-Rana-07.jpg|Sacchan/Sakiko in winter attire Vol.07-Rana-03.jpg|Morio Shishou in winter attire Concept Eye_Close_Up.jpg|Eye Close Up rana hood ref.jpg|Rana with her hood up randomranaconcept.jpg|Detail of wires rana school concept.jpg|Concept of Rana in Fujimura's school uniform RanaConcept1.PNG|Original Rana Concept #1 RanaConcept2.PNG|Original Rana Concept #2 RanaConcept3.PNG|Original Rana Concept #3 RanaConcept4.PNG|Original Rana Concept #4 Ranabackconcept.jpg|Rana Concept: Back view Rana_v4_v3_comparison.jpg|Rana V3 and Rana V4 illustration comparison April1st.jpg|Mobile Vocaloid Editor sketch "April 1st magic girl" Official MMD Models rana official MMD.png|Official Rana MMD model distributed through the magazine. Model by Ginjishi Rana v4 MMD.png|Official Rana V4 and Chibi model Promotional Artwork rana promo.png|Promotional image with her companions chibi rana.jpg|Chibi Rana schoolgirl rana.jpg|Rana in a Fujimura high school uniform shown on Twitter Vol.07-Rana-01.jpg|Cover of Vocalo-P ni Naritai (ボカロＰになりたい！) Vol. 7 without background Vol.07-Rana-09.jpg|Rana in winter attire Ranapromo.jpg|Rana and Omori Anko V4 Rana promo.jpg|Promotional image for V4 Rana_v4_full_body_illust.png|Rana V4 full w/ friends Rana_v4_chibi_with_friend.jpg|Chibi Rana V4 w/ a friend Comic Rana v4 cartoon.jpg|Rana V4 comic #1 Rana v4 cartoon02.jpg|Rana V4 comic #2 Magazine rana magazine cover.jpg|The cover of Vocalo-P ni Naritai (ボカロＰになりたい！) Vol. 1 Maghazineissue2.jpg|Vol. 2 Ranamagazine3.jpg|Vol. 3 Ranamag3.jpg|Vol. 4 Ranamag5.jpg|Vol. 5 Ranamag6.jpg|Vol. 6 Ranamag7.jpg|Vol. 7 Ranamag8.jpg|Vol. 8 Vol8.png|Vol. 9 Ranamag10.jpg|Vol. 10 Ranamag11.jpg|Vol. 11 Ranamag12.jpg|Vol. 12 Rana mag 13.jpg|Vol. 13 rana magazine 14.jpg|Vol. 14 Rana mag 15.jpg|Vol. 15 Rana mag 16.jpg|Vol. 16 Rana mag 17.jpg|Vol. 17 Rana_mag_18.jpg|Vol. 18 Rana_mag_19.jpg|Vol. 19 Rana_mag_20.jpg|Vol. 20 Rana_mag_21.jpg|Vol. 21 Rana_mag_22.jpg|Vol. 22 Rana mag 23.jpg|Vol. 23 Rana mag 24.jpg|Vol. 24 Rana mag 25.jpg|Vol. 25 Rana mag 26.jpg|Vol. 26 Rana mag 27.jpg|Vol. 27 Rana mag 28.jpg|Vol. 28 Rana mag 29.jpg|Vol. 29 Rana mag 30.jpg|Vol. 30 Merchandise Ranaグッズ (Rana Goods) Rana Badges.jpg|A set of badges featuring Rana's logo and main visual. Rana Badges 2.jpg|Another set of badges featuring artwork from ボカロPになりたい！ Rana Rubber Strap A.jpg|Rubber strap set featuring Rana and Morio Shishou Rana Rubber Strap B.jpg|Rubber strap set featuring Rana and Jasmine Kenkyuuin Rana Rubber Strap C.jpg|Rubber strap set featuring Rana and Sakiko Rana 2015 Desk Calendar.jpg|Magazine subscription benefit 2015 Desk Calendar featuring Rana Rana Dodoki Mouse Pad Sticker & IC Card Stickers.jpg|Magazine subscription benefit "Dodoki " Mouse Pad Sticker & IC Card Stickers Rana Stickers.jpg|Stickers featuring magazine cover artwork. Rana USB Flash Memory.jpg|8 GB USB Memory Drive featuring Rana and Jasmine Kenkyuuin in winter attire. SUSONON X Rana Clear File.jpg|A SUSONOxRana Clear File featuring Rana V4 and Susono City's mascot SUSONON スタジオRana (Studio Rana Products) Studio Rana 2016 Calendar.jpg|Studio Rana calendar featuring Flower, Rana & Kohaku Studio Rana Acrylic Keychains With Guitar Pick Motif.jpg|Studio Rana acrylic keychains featuring Flower, Rana & Kohaku with a guitar pick motif Studio Rana Acrylic Stands 20cm.jpg|Studio Rana acrylic stands featuring Flower, Rana & Kohaku Studio Rana Art Book.jpg|Studio Rana Art Book Studio Rana Clear File And Mug.jpg|Studio Rana Clear File & Mug design Studio Rana Glasses Stand.jpg|Studio Rana Acrylic Glasses Stand Studio Rana Mobile Battery & Badges.jpg|Studio Rana mobile batteries featuring front and back designs and a badge set. Studio Rana Postcard.jpg|Studio Rana themed postcard Studio Rana Smartphone Case.jpg|Studio Rana themed smartphone case Studio Rana USB Memory Two Versions.jpg|Studio Rana USB Memory drives featuring two different designs. Category:Character-related gallery Category:We've Inc.